liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Dragon words
Crystal Dragon “Weird Words” Book type – Hard bound Comments Page number Word 13 zaliata aetherium Iloheen Iloheen-bailel 15 ley Anjo Valee person 16 Anjo person Protolife 20 dramliza 23 Edonai tumzaliat 26 Nalitob Orn person biologic 30 Rool Tiazan person 39 aether 45 Light Wing ship Ringstars Tor An yos’Galan person shock-webbing piata tree piata’s single-ship Tor An person Alkia clan big-ship short-shift flight-points Fraea person Voice of Alkia 46 Clan Alkia Mazdiot Trade Clan ‘counts manager homeworld Syl Vor person 47 star-faring cermacrete ready-pads Rool person 49 Spiral Dance ship Landomist Planet/ port Jela person transition-sand Deeps sheriekas 50 ssussdriad Liad dea’Syl’s person Rim location 51 ‘quations 52 laugh-tears tree-grown Cantra person Dancer’s Ship (slang) damnitall 53 Osabei Tower Inside techlit 54 High Tower Osabei tay’Bendril person pilot-kind Scholar tay’Bendril person prolly Spiral Slang – Spiral Arm galaxy memwiped 55 Inside norm gene-tailored Series soldiers 56 Common Calendar multi-clawed ‘kit Dulsey person 57 Garen person edlin M series 58 ghost-whispered gone-away 59 coord set nav screen 60 nav-brain transvective stabilizers crochets Perfectly good english word but unusual in-clan 61 M. Jela person moreso Dark Market 62 Telmair Planet/ port Kant Planet/ port Porshel Planet/ port Braz Planet/ port Jiniwerk Planet/ port Oryel Planet/ port 63 tinyware 64 dasn’t 65 aelantaza taler burnt-brained Pliny’d person Rimmer 66 Maelyn tay Nordif person unitard 67 smartgloves accoutered kobold precis (I thought that was english) Noble Panthera person House Chaler 70 Errant-scholar truth-blade mag-strip data tile Vetzu Planet/ port 72 Panthera vas’Chaler person Shinto Planet/ port leathern 75 Seated Wandered grundents light-pupils Mathematical Towers Seated Scholar Jenicour tay’Azberg person 76 chi’Morin person dea’Bel person ven’Halsen person Scholar tay’Azberg person Kel Var tay’Palin person Ala Ben tay’Welford person ostiary logic-rack 79 Korak Planet/ port datastrip 80 selected-for sharp-pinioned wing-flick mag-lock laborer-class Batcher 81 noplace Inside ways’re well-brought-up Insider’s here-and-chained decrystallization might-bes Cantra yos’Phelium person Portmaster’s Writ data-tiles 82 tamper-coding hey-theres ‘gainst aelantaza-trained docs Pilot Jela ‘work units’ for-true 84 slotway overbrain flower-spice ‘skins Disallowed 85 juniormost self-claimed Alkia’s Voice 87 beam pistol 89 twisty half-cant 92 comp 93 spy-eyes data-case 94 jamming device super-sharp ley lines Seon Veyestra person 95 snoops hack quick-built jammer new-arrived 97 odds’re Tanjalyre Institute not-me old-me on-job 99 greshom wings Leman chi’Farlo’s person 100 dea’San person vel’Anbrek person Truth Bell Outblood 102 Gor Ton Elvred 103 flutter-witted bin’Arli person 104 in-hall 105 meal-mate ‘fresher 106 nav-brain Sae Zar person 107 un-invisible Small 108 smartstrands slave-brain still-frozen 110 smart-wove 111 qwint flan pass-tile carolis 113 data-arrays kobold-directions chords (Having to do with the data wands) 114 Grudent tel’Ashon person ‘scribers Scholar ser’Dinther person Second Chair 115 chording wand 119 Mercy Bell 121 Den Vir tel’Elyd person 125 Amedeo’s Constant 126 Lute person 128 Aunt Jinsu person Great-grandfather Er Thom person Baistle’s ship Short Loop 129 Cargo-rat Profitable Passage ship Cor-Win person 130 flutter-headed 132 yestereen 134 ‘bots Recon 137 Muran’s person Commander Ro Gayda person 139 veriest 140 Day Bell 143 slideway 144 plant-women House Ormendir 145 Silence House of Whispers peace-bond 146 green-paved 148 Data-cache 149 Scholar tel’Elyd person 151 Uncle Kel Ven person cloud-filtered 152 thorough-going fool life-as-they-knew-it 155 ‘prentice 157 sirrah Old English 159 bethought Old English twistiness Old English 161 dueling sticks ‘sticks 162 weapons-master 164 Brrrrrt? (purring noise) 165 amethyst-colored kobold-like 166 hand-talk 168 M Jela Granthor’s Guard person wingleader X strain soldiers 169 tree-filtered air line edits the Uncle person part-truth 171 Melni zang flowers 174 keeper-kobold 175 shock-marks 176 Elsewhen Otherwhere 177 halfling 178 essence-to-essence 179 Inner Worlds High Command 180 hair-thin coding wires left-tending 183 Distaff House of Nordif ‘counts Aunt Tilfrath person 184 Scholar ven’Orlud person pretransitional Wander-thesis vectorization metacrystal 185 carry-chair 186 solid-seeming 188 whinge 190 math-sticks 191 half-grasped 192 rightward tricksy too-quiet First Phase Oracle Odd Lots 193 world-shield (must have occurred first earlier) Vanehald planet pilot-owner 194 chuffing 195 data-wire flower-colored eyes life-as-it-was rear-guard 197 Veralt person 199 none-too-good-repair 200 Dejon Forty Four Type of ship third six-row star-drake fore-claw Wellik person battle-blade 202 Solcintra Planet/port sapient gaze 203 jumpseat 204 smaly tube feeder-tracker mags cargo-plate robofreighter rain-lash 205 quick-patched 206 the portable reference to the communication unit Great Weaving phase-state 208 Lady Moonhawk person 209 a Name (a specific group of people) 210 Dimaj planet or port 212 wind-twist cargo-can 215 not-floor 216 safe-so-to-speak wayaway certs kidlet 217 down-board 222 Commander Gorriti person show-soldier thorough-going 223 Daelmere planet or port Sergeant Lorit person his-forever 224 Morsh person Page 224 is a conversation Cantra has with a local with the local’s accent so there are all sorts of bits of words that mean something different from the spelling. You probably want to look at the original text rather than words with in it. – “Not like the oldays, mindee,” Morsh cautioned her. “Back de before, all dem shafts fill wit stuff? Back de before, dose shafts still bean work. Yeah, it was timonium, then, too, and ollie made money hand over hand. Miners, they made considerable less, but still not too bad. Now, timonium he hide harder, so ollie pull out, de money bean less easy. Us, dough, we know where timonium hide, so we do. Not in mine-outs er garbage pits. Timonium, he hide in little pocket an sharp corner. We fine him, yeah, an we sell true de tradehall, freelance. Do bout as good as when ollie run it, and no olliecop stickin his nose where don it belong.” “Stuff in the shafts?” Cantra murmured. “Ollie leave his boots?” Morsh snorted a dry laugh, and had her a swallow of tea. “Ollie take him boots, missy. Dat stuff, it here before ollie. M’gran, she said de Vane been mine longtime. Story was, de Vane solid timonium, clear true.” She shook her head. “Ain’t, dough.” “The antiques on offer at the tradehall, they’re out from the mines?” Cantra persisted, thinking about Jela’s world-shield, and, truth told, feeling just a little uneasy about a major cache of oddments dating back to the First Phase. “Dey are,” Morsh agreed. “Tecky like dat ol stuff.” Cantra sipped her tea. “Old stuff still work?” “Ah, who know,” Morsh said, with great unconcern. “Tecky don care. Wanna peek at de possibles, er maybe takem souvenir.” She grinned. “Soften up tecky bed-bounce.” Cantra laughed. “Maybe so.” She picked up the pot and refreshed the tea mugs. “Supposing,” she said. “Supposing I was interested in hunting some old stuff down in the mine-outs. How’d I go about that?” Morsh laughed, and shook her head. “You ain no treasure-tecky, missy.” 224 ‘preciate paydown freedancer 226 pull-down somewhen 227 boggle English word but not used in common definition ex-Batcher ******************************* 228 Analee person hum-filled 229 Finthir planet birth labs 230 Arin person Jakoby person Fern person ‘tender frownier canloads 231 Y Strain 233 Vanehald planet port-rat 234 Fratellanzia custom ‘kins ‘preciate mine-outs 235 comm-box last whiles 236 trance-drug happy-fine 237 pod-heavy 239 garden-tea Old War tech shadow-play need-to-knows 240 wander-round last e’en lift-klaxon 241 scan-plate 242 Rockhaven (place) ‘sheriekas repellor’ 244 spy-eye 245 must-bes 246 ambicorder 250 boy kid needle-gun snoop jobs 251 ground-eating quick-walk face-screens play-parade 252 com-set new-soldier not-run full-‘skinned Druidell Park ground locations Wister ground locations Southard mines ground locations 253 “Captain’s Out” barrier 255 Jayfours 256 dragon-image 257 adrenaline-lagged 258 gem-sprinkled 260 Simbu person 261 Tilthi bar’Onig person 262 newsfeed Corporal Hanth person Jarn person 264 Corporal Kwinz person 269 sit-down 270 blast-glass 271 true-and-for-sure 276 damn-all 279 Hero Wingleader/Captain 281 gently-brought-up kiddies chance-met 283 Salkithin ship death-and-bonus money 284 look-around bidness kenake not-one-of-us 285 Kalfer Shimni brandy High Families 286 transpatial gate smartstrands 287 for’ard 288 Kellebi sig’Ralis person 291 legit 292 world-eater 293 breath-caught heart-clutched 296 fwuummp! 297 Ser dea’Syl person 298 younger Usage implying a young person 299 Housefather honorific Ser Tiazan person 300 three-dee 301 pod-carrying multi-mount 302 skritch 304 form-bound 306 his-lady-that-was Ilneri’s person 307 cubby Stile person 308 Vachik person speakers-for B’gods 309 Service Families 311 Ver Ter jo’Bern person Nalli Olanek person Timonium-wrapped 312 jo’Bern person Grounders Elder Hedrede person 313 tank-map 319 dea’Gauss person 320 slow-sleep 321 a-ship ‘mong ‘cept 324 Pilot Y. Argast person 326 High Houses of Solcintra 327 Rim-wise Certain-sure 328 trader-bland trader-trained-and-raised 329 super-duper-hero-pilot true-named Quick Passage ship 330 Solcintra Station (space port) ‘boat 331 o’nice fair-mindedly 332 work-almost-complete everywhichone 333 pilot-in-waiting melant’i Korval clan name Valcor extra clan name choice Founder 334 Fifty High Houses of Solcintra High Council Clan Korval 335 High-Houses-that-were Elders of the Service Families 336 question-look 337 Family dea’Gauss 338 out-clan 339 look-at-mes 340 true-speaking hope-to-be-respectable 341 kempt joy-workers pawnsters Faldaiza port / planet 342 runner-with-luck Elder Brother reference to Rool Tiazan Tush! Younger Sister Solcintrans groundlings shreikas-spawn true-dreamers hunch-makers green-thumbs 343 armory-master sleep-rooms 344 main-brain lift-times 345 wounded-pilot protocol aux screen knot-up Springbane ship 346 sneak-looks life-that-was 347 Quanta Plus ship refribbed oughtn’t Clarry Bee ship Trisky person his’re field-man day-check Chrono ship vee 348 Bondy person Rinder person who-knew-what over-the-shoulder glare The Bubble location 349 down-board Nolatine location 351 go-condition 352 underspace 355 Moreta’s Flight event Moreta ship ship-days 359 Liad planet Category:Word lists